Sobre flores e rendas
by Black B
Summary: – Você tem certeza de que quer isso?


**Sobre flores e rendas**

_.:Black Blusher:._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Colhe as rosas enquanto estão vivas. Amanhã já não estarão como hoje."_[Glein]

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

– Você tem certeza de que quer isso?

A voz grossa e máscula retumbou pelo ambiente claro, fazendo a garota se virar e encarar o homem que estava parado a alguns metros de si. Um homem que por sinal era um exemplar raro deste gênero. Cabelos longos, sedosos e exoticamente prateados. Os olhos também eram um caso a parte, de uma tonalidade dourada quase impossível de se ter em globos oculares humanos.

Como se não bastassem tais características para classificar o homem como único, seu corpo era a própria perdição para os olhos inocentes da garota. Alto, forte, musculoso. De porte elegante e presença altiva, numa pele que mais poderia ser comparada com uma fina porcelana.

Nos lábios finos e rosados, porém bem desenhados, os sorrisos eram quase raros. Entretanto quando surgiam, retiravam o ar e qualquer capacidade de coerência e racionalidade de seus telespectadores. Dentes brancos e alinhados apareciam adornados pelo rosado dos lábios e acompanhados de covinhas que não poderiam ser caracterizadas como nada menos que sensuais.

– Eu tenho certeza, Sesshoumaru. – A tonalidade suave do timbre da garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros adentrou os tímpanos do mais velho transbordando convicção.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até ela – Rin –, e pediu para que se sentasse. Ela tremeu com a presença máscula do homem que por tempos incontáveis habitava seus sentimentos e devaneios mais secretos.

Poderia até mesmo sentir o calor emanando do corpo tão maior e mais rústico que o seu, como se fossem ondas vermelhas deslizando pelo ar e fazendo aquecer-se. Mas o melhor momento ou pior, dependendo do ponto de vista, foi quando Sesshoumaru sentou-se atrás de Rin e muito lentamente, quase numa provocação doentia, retirou a blusa branca da menina, deixando à mostra e completa disposição de seus olhos dourados uma peça íntima rosa claro de rendinha, delicada como a proprietária.

Rin sentiu-se incendiar. Como se fogo fosse atiçado contra sua pele, ao sentir as mãos de Sesshoumaru deslizarem por toda a extensão de suas costas, imitando o caminho que sua roupa levava.

Arfou. Não precisaria de nenhum espelho para saber que a esta altura estava travestida de uma pimenta ardida e ambulante.

O homem colocou seu corpo mais perto, praticamente colando no corpo de Rin, e ela poderia jurar que se não estivesse sentada já teria desmaiado. Estava quente, mole, arrepiada e independentemente de quanto negasse, acima de tudo, Rin estava completamente excitada.

Olhou de canto de olho para baixo e observou uma das pernas que a estava _encoxando_. Segurou-se para não balançar as mãos e espantar o calor. Uma perna extremamente musculosa lhe apertava o lado direito do quadril e a situação se repetia do outro lado. A cena, em si, era erótica demais para Rin não ruborizar ainda mais.

Um barulho baixo, porém irritante, passou a tomar conta do ambiente.

Rin travou os dentes para não gemer com a dor, ao ser pega tão desprevenida.

O suor já passava a se criar por toda a sua cútis e a cada segundo estava ficando mais difícil em conter suas expressões.

– Ahh... – Rin fechou os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima boba deslizando por seu rosto. _Não seja fraca, Rin!_ Passou a mentalizar para si própria.

Além do mais, não queria passar uma imagem de boneca de cristal para o homem, pois sabia que Sesshoumaru nunca desejaria um objeto quebradiço quando centenas de mulheres voluptuosas e bem resolvidas se arrastavam por um toque que fosse dele. Toques que ela possuía em exclusividade por minutos que já lhe pareciam horas, dias, anos, uma eternidade quente e pulsante, como seu coração que mais se assemelhava a um insano febril no leito da morte.

– Rin?

– Humm, po-pode continuar.

E então o suplício quente e dolorido retornou na voltagem máxima.

Sesshoumaru, paciente, parava e retornava com seus movimentos cuidadosos e precisos, tentando observar cada expressão corporal de Rin. Ela estava quente, arfava e tremia, fazendo com que o homem tivesse que parar seus movimentos e esperar o coração jovem acalmar seus batimentos.

O cheiro doce que desprendia dos longos fios escuros, assaltavam-lhe diretamente nas narinas, tentando-o a entrar em um transe conduzido. O tempo passava e aquele corpo parecia que relaxava e se amoldava entre suas pernas bem torneadas, o deixando fazer o serviço direito.

– Pronto Rin. – Exclamou a voz rouca quase de encontro à orelha da morena. Evitou dar um pulo de surpresa para não fazer papel de palhaça.

– Já? – Uma cara de criança- que- acabou- de- perder- o -doce se apossou da feições da garota.

Sesshoumaru segurou um sorrisinho convencido.

Levantou-se da cadeira que estava estrategicamente posta atrás da garota e viu os pêlos dos braços e nuca dela se arrepiarem aos liberar seu quadril da pressão de suas pernas.

Andou até uma parede lateral e chamou-a.

– Venha ver o que achou do resultado.

Rin se levantou relutante. Ao ficar de pé um frio percorreu seu corpo e se deu conta que estava de jeans e sutiã cor de rosa em frente aquele másculo e esbelto ser masculino. _Vai me achar uma criança._

Estava tão perdida se auto apiedando que perdeu a olhada que mais se pareceu com mil tiros à queima roupa que o mais velho lhe deu. Ele 'simplesmente' esquadrinhou o corpo jovem dos pés à cabeça, literalmente, se demorando na cintura fina e despida e se esbanjando nos seios redondos cobertos por aquela peça tão recatada que lhe chegava a aparecer indiscreta e absolutamente sensual.

Para evitar maiores constrangimentos, pegou uma planilha de desenhos e segurou-a rente ao seu quadril.

Rin chegou até o local indicado e se viu refletida por um enorme espelho. Virou-se de lado para observar melhor.

– Oh meu deus, Sesshoumaru, está perfeita! – Exclamou uma acalorada Rin ao encarar sua primeira tatuagem. Uma flor vermelha com luzes claras e com uma delicada borboleta, em tons escuros misturados com magenta, pousada na beirada de uma das pétalas.

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

– Eu realmente amei Sesshoumaru. – Encarou-o de uma maneira quase maliciosa, fazendo-o recordar de maneira instintiva de uma polêmica personagem literária conhecida como 'Lolita'. – Ninguém melhor do que você para ter sido meu primeiro... Tatuador.

Dito isso, a garota saiu saltitante em direção a cadeira onde anteriormente estava, pegou sua blusa e colocou-a de maneira calma e natural, não parecendo se importar com os olhos incrédulos de Sesshoumaru, queimando-a, principalmente após ter captado as segundas intenções da fala pueril de Rin.

– Tchauzinho, Sesshy! – Os olhos do homem pareciam que saltariam de suas órbitas naturais.

– Ui, Sesshy! – Uma irritante e conhecida voz fez-se ouvir no ambiente.

O homem virou-se para a voz para se deparar não com um, mas com três homens, igualmente tatuadores.

– Vocês! – Sesshoumaru estreitou seus olhos dourados de maneira perigosa. – Onde estavam as donzelas ao invés de estarem aqui, trabalhando?

– Feh, e quem disse que a gente não 'tava' aqui? Ma estávamos muito entretidos assistindo o showzinho de sedução que vocês estavam protagonizando. – Escarniou Inuyasha, rindo de lado e sendo acompanhado pelos demais.

– _Showzinho de sedução_? Isso é o que você chama de sedução? Faz-me rir, maninho. Não é a toa que até hoje você corre atrás daquela Kagome e nada.

–Se acalmem crianças! – Miroku levantou as mãos para cima num ato teatral. – Mas convenhamos, essa Rin tá uma _pitchukinha!_

Com um safanão, Sesshoumaru fez o homem calar-se. –Para que tanta violência?

–Prefira que eu conte para sua noiva seus modos nada tradicionais com que tem tratado as clientes?

– Oh, por favor, a Sangozinha não!

– Jaken, algum comentário impertinente para esta situação?

– Não senhor, eu sou apenas um empregado.

Risadas e palavras engasgadas foram ouvidas, tirando sarro do pobre e temeroso funcionário. Jaken, melhor do que ninguém sabia que Sesshoumaru não era um homem que aceitava brincadeiras, ainda mais brincadeiras insolentes, e já havia sentido na pele – literalmente – o que palavras mal colocadas poderiam ocasionar.

–Melhor assim, e que ninguém aqui ouse falar uma palavra a respeito de Rin. Entenderam?

– Por acaso está pretendendo cortejá-la? – Inuyasha perguntou de maneira sarcástica, achando graça do tão reservado irmão mais velho se abalar por uma adolescente de no mínimo uns oito anos mais jovem que ele.

– Não que eu lhe deva satisfações, mas sim, tenho interesse nessa pequena pestinha. Então estejam avisados: quem abrir a boca para fazer comentários insolentes a respeito de _minha Rin_ desejará nunca ter tido uma para abrir.

Três engolidas em seco puderam ser escutadas. Sesshoumaru quando queria, sabia ser apavorante.

– O que estão esperando? Ao trabalho! – Rosnou o homem, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos. _"Rin Rin, Rin, olha o que você faz comigo..."_

Com um suspiro profundo, Sesshoumaru poderia jurar que conseguia ainda sentir o perfume dos cabelos dela adentrando suas narinas. Caminhou para o balcão de atendimento e pegou sua agenda, verificando que teria uma hora livre até a próxima tatuagem. _Milagrosamente_, pensou Sesshoumaru, uma vez que havia dias que saía com câimbras de tanto tatuar. Sorriu. "Inexplicavelmente" noventa por cento de seus fregueses eram mulheres.

Mas já que lhe havia sido concedida milagrosamente esta tão bem vinda folga, ele sabia exatamente aonde iria: na floricultura onde _certa garota_ trabalhava. Já que ela havia dado o primeiro passo, não tinha mais porquê de tentar evitar aquele sentimento que já estava maduro dentro de si.

Rin seria sua.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

N/A: *risos*

Não sei se consegui, mas minha intenção era confundir a cabecinha de vocês. Consegui? Oh! Então isto prova o quão saidinhos são!!!! Brincadeira! Minha primeira fic neste mundo de Inuyasha... xD Da próxima vez apareço com uma de verdade, se é que vcs me entendem!!!

Beijos e se puderem e quiserem, comentem. Ficarei muito feliz!!!! Tchauuuuuuu.


End file.
